Generally, bone cement is used for filling a free space of a bone and repairing bone defects in an orthopedic surgical procedure. The above-mentioned bone cement is injected into a human body by mixing powder and liquid components to make bone cement while maintaining a viscosity of the bone cement at a predetermined level. To this end, a medical technician manually mixes the powder and liquid components in a mixing container made of an inert material and then inserts the bone cement into a typical syringe, whereby the bone cement can be injected into the human body during surgery.
As such, the medical technician manually mixes the powder and liquid components in the mixing container, so it is difficult to ensure uniformity of distribution under a complicated mixing and transferring system depending on an open and manual process using a bowl or a spatula in the related art. Further, such system is problematic in terms of not only increasing the risk of infection in the area to be treated but also being complicated and time-consuming.
In order to solve the above-described problems, as shown in FIG. 1, Korean Patent No. 1275638 discloses “a bone cement mixing and injecting device 1” including: a cylinder body 10, the cylinder body including a cylindrical lower body part having a space for containing bone cement therein and having threads on an upper side thereof, a piston body reciprocating in the space of the lower body part, and an upper body part having a handle, and being coupled with the lower body part by a screw-type engagement and being coupled with the piston body therein; a mixing member 20 passing through the upper body part, the mixing member pressurizing bone cement to be inserted into the space of the lower body part by reciprocating therein; and an injecting member 30 having a handle on a first side thereof and an injecting rod externally provided with threads corresponding to threads formed inside the upper body part, the injecting member having a diameter larger than a diameter of a mixing rod of the mixing member so the mixing rod passes through the injecting rod.
However, the device disclosed in the Korean Patent is problematic in that it requires much strength for mixing bone cement due to a structure of the mixing member. Another problem of the device resides in that it may not achieve mixing uniformity. Moreover, the injecting member should be additionally inserted into the device for injection, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is required to develop an improved technology of a bone cement mixing and transferring system.